Cat Demon Miyako (Rewrite)
by Firestripe49
Summary: A rewrite of a previous story. A woman wakes up in woods to discover she somehow grew cat ears and now is somehow in the past? SI OC


I sniffed, feeling a begrudgingly familiar feeling in my nostrils. Damn, of all the things that I could have woken up to, of gremlins, hats and spiders, it had to be this feeling! I huffed. I stubbornly remained in my bed, which strangely seemed harder than it was when I went to bed last night. I didn't think much of it, distracted by the itchy feeling and simply writing it off as a goblin prank. They were tricky little things, goblins, but you just have to love them.

In any case, the need to pee made me finally rise from my slumber. Yawning, I rose from my bed and went to get from my bed. Expecting my feet to hit the ground shortly, I jumped from my seat only to find the ground was much, much farther than I had anticipated. I took my fall, broken by helpful branches, with the surprise you would expect from any sane person, screaming optional. When I finally hit the ground, I had sustained several bruises and cuts. Wincing, I rubbed my sore head. "Owww…" I whined. Why did trees have to be so mean? You cut down a few of them and suddenly they're all out to get you.

"My, my, my lucky day," a guttural voice came from behind me. I turned my head to look over and saw a grotesque being. He had long arms, longer than what a normal person would have and sat, bow-legged with knees pointed outward like a frog. It moved forward towards me while I stared, trying to decide whether it was a messed up elf or a hybrid of a frog and a human. How would that even work though? Frogs were way too small for that sort of thing, unless there was some type of mutation going on. My head hurt too much to really piece it together and the frog-man might have been speaking about how he was going to devour me whole. I don't know, it was all pretty boring if you ask me. "-and then I'll start on your legs, grinding up the bones and making jelly out of them!"

"I thought that was an ogre thing," I interrupted, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" It scoffed. "Of course it's not an ogre thing! That trend was started by me!" It growled, rising up in it's anger. "Don't tell me they said that they were the ones who started it or else I'll rip them apart!"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Yah, no, mah dude. It was definitely the ogres that started the thing. I remember because they were the ones that first threatened me with that. Get with the program already, ya know?"

Throughout my speech, I didn't realize a growl had risen up in the frog-man's throat. "Enough!" He barked at last. "I'll teach you to underestimate one of the amazing Thunder Brothers!"

"Does that mean you guys fart a lot? That's a strange thing to underestimate…"

"We do not fart!" He screeched, stomping the ground in his temper tantrum. Snarling, he glared at me with his beady eyes. "You'll pay for that comment, cat!" I thought idly to myself that 'cat' was an odd insult to throw at me but I didn't have the time to fully ponder it before the, well, I didn't want to call him a man but I didn't know how else to describe him, stalked towards me. He roughly grabbed the collar of my yellow Pikachu jacket and jerked me up back to my feet and higher. It was indeed uncomfortable but not exactly painful, yet. My hands flew to his wrist by instinct in order to provide myself with some stability but was off put by the sliminess of his skin. I visibly winced. "On the other hand, looking at you now, you do have a few good qualities worth keeping. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet before killing you," the frog pondered with a sadistic grin.

"I don't know. Will you remember to walk me everyday? But maybe I could get behind this as long as you don't call me Bob. Gives me flashbacks back to when I was watching the neighborhood nephew. Obsessed with Bob the Builder, he was. Those times give still me nightmares from time to time." To emphasize my point, my body convulsed in an exaggerated shutter.

That was greeted by a blank gaze. "What?"

"Bob~ the Builder; Can we fix it? Bob~ the Builder; Yes we can! Scoop, Muck and Dizzy, and Roley too. Lofty and Wendy join-" I began to sing before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Stop! Stop! Enough! That's it! I'm killing you now!" I didn't really believe him after all the hoop-la of making me his pet until I saw him pull out a sword from his waist belt.

"Wait!" I called, forcing him to stop midway in his action. He glared at me with suspicion in his eyes. "Look! Something distracting!" Thanks to his stupidity, it somehow worked. He looked back to the general direction I pointed and I darted away in the forest to never be seen again. Or at least, not by him.

It was a good thing that I was away from the crazy frog guy, but there was just another problem that I just remembered: I didn't know where the hell I was.


End file.
